Puppy Powers
by whitlighterleo
Summary: A mysterious dog comes into the Halliwell manor and causes chaos. In more ways than one.


Characters: Wyatt, Chris, Piper, Phoebe, Paige… The original charmed gang.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of charmed, I only own the plot of the story.

Background: It has been six years since the last episode so Chris is eight year old and Wyatt is ten. Paige and phoebe have moved out but still live in San Fransico. The sisters still keep close relations with each other for family and demonic reason (they basically see each other every day and when they don't they call and check in)

Note 1: this is only the first chapter is what more than likely will be a 4 part story

Note 2: If you would like an update sooner please review (it gives me a little boost)

* * *

Wyatt and Chris were downstairs in the living room watching television but Wyatt's main attention was his handheld video game. Piper comes down the stairs with a laundry basket in her hands and phone between her head and shoulder. Phoebe had called from her office to check up and talk to Piper.

"Oh yeah, everything has been great around here Wyatt and Chris are behaving and there hasn't been a demon in over a week. Maybe they will actually be able to get to magic school this weekend without any demons," said Piper turning to finish going down the stairs.

"Piper you know I hope so, but with our family I wouldn't count on it," said Phoebe.

"Now why would you say a thing like that maybe we could actually have a normal week for once," said Piper.

"I don't mean to be pessimistic or anything but then there's our history with demons and the fact that you kind of jinxed it."

"Mom! There's a dog outside," said Chris going to the window. Piper followed Chris to see the dog but did not see a thing.

"Chris it was just probably one of the neighbors walking their dog," told Piper.

Piper knew that Chris wanted to say that it was really there but luckily the television show came back from a commercial. Wyatt went into the sun room and sat down on the couch playing him game.

"So as I was saying Phoebe maybe we can actually get through a demon free week and the boys can go to magic school this weekend without any interference," said Piper.

"Piper all I am saying is don't get your hopes up," said Phoebe.

"So how are my n—" started Piper but Wyatt interrupted.

"Mom there's a black dog outside running around."

Piper put down the basket of clothes and made her way to the sunroom and looked outside the windows. She looked as all around and could not see a dog anywhere.

"Honey, where's the dog? I don't see it," stated Piper.

"It just disappeared in the neighbor's bushes," stated Wyatt.

Phoebe came back on the phone, "Piper what's wrong?"

"Uh…nothing Phoebe. I guess there is a loose dog outside the manor," said Piper turning her attention to Wyatt, "Don't worry about the dog sweetie, go back to your game."

Wyatt did as his mother said and she turned back to the conversation she was having with her sister.

"So how are nieces and nephews," stated Piper.

"They're good. They're at the sitters," said Phoebe, "Oh Piper, I have to let you go. I have to pick –"

Piper heard scratching and barking at the back door, "uh… Phoebe, I'll call you back later."

Piper hung up the phone as she, Wyatt, and Chris went to the back door. The back door was shaking harshly. Piper looked down at her sons.

"Wyatt shield and when I say so Chris open the door."

The blue force field appeared and the door burst open before Piper gave Chris the word. A black puppy dog came rushing in trying to get through Wyatt's shield went down and the brothers were petting and scratching the dog. The dog was going from one boy to the other licking their faces.

"Mom, can we keep him?" shouted Wyatt and Chris at the same time.

"No!" said Piper. Chris and Wyatt gave her puppy dog faces, "No he is not going to be in this house messing up everything that I have cleaned. No!"

Piper knew that Chris and Wyatt would not give up until they heard it from both parents, so she called Leo. Leo orb in behind the count of the kitchen.

"Why'd you call? What's goi…." said Leo as he came over to Piper, "What's with the dog?"

"Well that's what I called you about," said Piper, "He just sort of came knocking at the back door."

"Knocking? What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"Well—" started Piper but Chris butted in.

"Dad can we keep him?"

"Did you ask you mother?" asked Leo.

Chris's and Wyatt's head went back down to the dog and Leo knew that was meant no. Leo turned to Piper.

"No, Leo. I know what you're thinking," said Piper, "We are not having a dog in this house."

Leo pulled Piper away from the boys so that they would not hear them so easily.

"It might be a good idea to have a dog. It would teach the boys responsibility if they had to take care of it."

"No, that dog is not going to be in my house getting fur on everything and causing a mess," exclaimed Piper hushedly.

"I'll help with the cleaning and so will the boys. We'll tell them if we keep him then they have to take care of him and clean up after him," stated Leo, "Plus it probably won't even be that long. We only have to wait until the rightful owner shows up, which we will put posters up for."

"That's partially what I am worried about Leo. You didn't see how he came in. the door was shaking so much, too much for that small dog to make. What if his real owner does come and he is a warlock or a demon or something," said Piper.

"Honey, I doubt it, and if his owner is a warlock or demon them we can vanquish him like we have done with so many others. Okay?" said Leo and Piper didn't want to but agreed with him.

Leo and Piper turned back to Wyatt and Chris playing with the small dog. Leo announced, "Yes you can keep the puppy."

"But you have to take care of it and clean it up after him," said Piper.

Chris and Wyatt got up from the floor and gave their parents a hug. Then they quickly went into the living room and the dog followed them so they could play.


End file.
